1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet recording apparatus having a recording head which is mounted on a reciprocally movable carriage and which configured to eject droplets of an ink on a recording medium for forming an image on the recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known an ink-jet recording apparatus having a recording head configured to eject droplets of an ink for forming an image on a recording medium, on the basis of input signals. The ink-jet recording apparatus has a carriage on which the recording head is mounted and which is disposed in opposition to the recording medium. The carriage is supported by a support portion or structure so as to be movable in a predetermined direction. During the movement of the carriage, the ink droplets are ejected from selected ones of nozzles of the recording head, to form the desired image on the recording medium.
The carriage is vibrated with vibrations of drive power sources and other components transmitted thereto through the support portion. The vibration of the carriage during a recording operation to form an image on the recording medium causes a variation of a distance between the recording head and the recording medium, and a consequent variation of positions of deposition of the ink droplets on the recording medium, resulting in deterioration of the quality of the image formed on the recording medium.
For solving the problem described above, a known image forming apparatus has a guide shaft which supports a carriage and which is provided with a vibration damping device having the same resonance frequency as the guide shaft. The vibration damping device functions to offset the vibration of the guide shaft, for reducing the vibration of the carriage.